This proposal is for a twelve-month continuation of a 27-month project supported by NIMH. Of the five dialects of Philippine Creole Spanish, Ternateno is most closely linked with its Seventeenth Century origin in the Moluccan Island of Ternate, Indonesia. Even though Ternate is a small community which has always been surrounded by Tagalog speakers, the language appears to be still quite viable, whereas the two nearby dialects are rapidly dying out. Because there are numerous historical documents and texts relating to the language and the community, investigation of Ternateno has proven to be a promising beginning for a diachronic investigation of Philippine Creole Spanish, (usually called Chabacano locally). To date on this project I have been living in Ternate, learning the language and social behavior; gathering tape recordings in a variety of settings and by a variety of speakers; have gathered lexical items for which I have begun etymological analysis; and administering a census and questionnaire; and I have conducted library research in Manila and have corresponded with archivists in Spain and other places. Throughout this next year I will continue field work and give increasing attention to analysis, including grammatical analysis and comparison with Zamboangueno, the dialect being investigated by Charles Frake. The proposed continuation is for further library work and analysis in the United States. The study will result in a detailed lexical and gramatical analysis of this creole, including genetic origins, and past changes and current trends in frequency and meaning. Principal Investigator Ferguson will consult on methodology and analysis of the data throughout the project period; and in Spring 1974 he will teach a graduate seminar on creole languages, using data from this project as a major portion of the course content.